discovery_deltafandomcom-20200215-history
RoE
RoE Basics RoE is most simply summarized by NO LOOT, NO SHOOT # No under-cap hits unless on zero-node WITH SCREENSHOT. # No BB (Botany Bay) in augment space unless on zero-node WITH SCREENSHOT. # NO RETALIATION FOR CLEAN HITS (server RoE allows for it, but we do not!) # Warships and bases are not protected. This roe is clean, simple, efficient, and easy to follow. it doesn't restrict game mechanics, addresses PvP, and is fair to everyone. If a player is hit clean or their base is un-shielded, They should get over it and play smarter next time. It is not an attackers fault for taking an over-cap target or base hit. Under-cap / Over-cap (OPC) This refers to the "Protected Cargo" of a ship. Each ship has Cargo Capacity and Protected Cargo. Anything under the protected cargo amount is stays with you if killed by another player. Anything over protected cargo gets looted by the winner of a fight If you are over protected cargo -- OPC -- and you are attacked under any conditions, it's a clean hit. your attacker is justified. If you scan a target, and the loot window contains anything other than a loot crate, then they are OPC, and it's a clean hit if you attack them. Zero-Nodes If a ship is on a Zero-Node, then it's fair game. It's considered a courtesy to message the player and let them know (either before the hit, or after, depending on your generosity), but that is not required. Botany Bay The Botany Bay survey ship is exempt from OPC rules while in Augment Space. The only time you may hit one of these ships in this area is if they are zero-node, and even then take a screenshot. Standard ROE applies to BB in any other space, and to other survey ships in Augment space. Warships and Bases Warships and bases are not protected by any RoE (aside from allies and NAPs). Technically, they can be hit anywhere, anytime, any reason. Combat between these units is a normal part of gameplay. HOWEVER; it is generally considered a jerk move (and forbidden by our internal rules) to hit a "floater" (a ship free floating in space) regardless of type if it's not OPC. Dirty Hits If you hit someone / are hit outside of RoE, this is a 'dirty hit'. If you were attacked, before anything else, check your combat log. Sometimes there's glitch where the loot window doesn't show a drop even if yo were OPC, look at the cargo bar in the lower left. If you were in fact hit clean, walk it off. If you were hit dirty, message the player (unless they are a known pirate alliance or war targets). Ask them politely why they hit you. If they give response they give a response that's rude, dismissive, or anything unhelpful, screen shot the combat screen and the player's Alliance Power (click player name top-right, then the magnifying glass next to their alliance name). Post these screenshots in the Dirty Hits channel of discord, and our leadership will look into it. If YOU accidentally dirty hit someone, apologize. if it escalates, let us know.